watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Papavero
:For the manufacturer of the same name, see Papavero. The Papavero Papavero is a 2-door sports coupé that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The car's design is very European in nature and appears to be inspired by the design of the , and , and vaguely like a with different headlights. The car has the tailights from the or and a rear fascia from -based . The front of the car features a lot of curved elements. The front bumper features a black curved insert area that houses a duct and two small, circular fog lamps near the outer edges. A short distance above the duct, the front bumper features a sharp curved edge. Centrally, above the sharp edge, the manufacturer emblem is placed. The curve connects the two headlamp units. The headlamp units are egg-shaped and house two circular headlamps. The bonnet/ hood features two, long impressed areas. The sides of the continue the curvy theme and the wheelbase is curved. The wheelbase also has an impressed area, spanning most of the wheelbase, with a duct at its rear. Near the top of the front quarter panel a small, split air duct can be found. Beginning just below the height of the duct is a line which runs along the body and into the bottom curve of the upper air duct. The wing mirrors are ovular and mounted on a black polymer area just behind the base of the . The roof features a small shark-fin antenna, centrally just in front of the rear windscreen. The car features doors with frameless windows and the greenhouse is outlined by smooth curves. The car features wheels that are made up from five circles. The rear of the car provides clear reference to its sporting nature. Behind the rear windshield, on the impressed body area, are two rectangular vents. The rear quarter and main rear element are outlined by a curve that runs from the top of the main side ducts along to the rear of the body and making the bottom edge of the main rear formation. Unlike the 4C and Artega GT, the Papavero can be found with a rear wing fitted. At the top of the rear, a main formation can be seen, which sits on an impressed area of the car's rear face. A small horizontal brake light strip sits in a central metal area at the top. The black area features taillights that are made from two circular lights. The inner light has a red outer ring with a clear centre and the outer has a red outer ring with an amber centre. The bottom of the rear buumper features what appears to be a six-blade , with the outer blades being curved. Either side of the outer blades are twin-circle exhaust tips. Performance The Papavero has superb top speed and acceleration, as well as a decent handling, but poor durability. The car is highly recommended for quick getaways, but if the player takes so long for that, there will be moments where the car would be easily damaged by police cars, traffic and obstacles. Still, the Papavero is able to outrun police cars and is not very difficult for use off-road, thanks to its all wheel drive layout, with a torque distribution more favored to the rear wheels. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain = Rear engine, all wheel drive |Gears = 6 }} Variants *'Papavero Stealth Edition:' Stealth Edition variant of the car. Gallery Papvero(Two-Tone)-WD.jpg|An example of the car, on display with an iridescent paint scheme. Papavero (Rear&Side)-WatchDogs.jpg|Rear and side view of the car. Locations ;Watch Dogs *Commonly found driven in The Loop district. *May be parked at the roadside in The Loop district. *A dealership in the Mad Mile area, has a number of examples on display, including examples with iridescent paint. *Available in the Car On Demand app, for $50,000. ;Watch Dogs 2 *Available in the Auto Elite car dealership, for $162,000. Trivia *The Papavero is the only car that has been shown to feature an paint scheme. Navigation de:Papavero Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Performance Vehicles